Sick Couple
Encounter You've stumbled across a couple. Not looking healthy, either. Though the woman is pregnant. They insist that they've recovered, and want your help to make it back to their enclave. They've been hiding in the ceiling crawl space, waiting for a friendly face. It's been a while since you looked in a mirror. Are you that unimposing? Sensing that they can trust you, they're all hopeful smiles. In between coughs, that is. If their enclave has expelled them, it must have been for a reason. Might be contagious. "No, no," they say. "We're over it. We want to live. Help us." Choices 1. They say that they aren't contagious? They look like decent, honest people. Do what you can. (Help) (The man is able to lower himself to the floor, but the woman's going to need all the spare hands on offer. Hit by a sudden spasm of coughs, she's unable to stand on her own. She doubles over in pain, supported by her husband. Backing off, you edge slowly to the door. You're happy to help the healthy, but these two don't qualify. The man, noticing your movements, asks that you at least leave him the crowbar that you found outside. Reluctantly, you lay it down on the ground, before surging out into the clean air. Hey, what's that glinting in the sunlight over yonder?) (Player receives 1 "Erie" brand plastic water bottle with 2 sterilized water, 1 Chef Yummy "Creamy Crumb" soup can with 1 condensed soup and 1 French-Made "Blinkies" snack cakes.) 2. Their cough doesn't sound that bad. Give them directions to get out of town safely. (Talk) (It takes a while for them to lower themselves down. Lots of plaster dust swirling around, and both of them are coughing up a storm. Wisely, you chose to wait outside. When they finally emerge, you hastily give them directions. "Got that?" Dazed eyes. Pallid skin. Still coughing. Doubtful. You're about to run through it once more, when you are forced to sidestep as the woman unexpectedly vomits. A seething mass of parasitic worms, searching for a new host, cover the ground in front of her. Ugh! That's going to be nightmare fodder for a few. You're outta there.) (Nothing happens.) 3. When was the last time you met people who'd recovered from a bout of disease? This pair sound like another germ factory. Get out of there. (Escape) (Judging by the pair of insipid, drawn faces peering down at you, these two are about as healthy as the rotting cow carcass you passed earlier. Holding your breath, you head for fresh air.) (Nothing happens.) 4. Yeah, you can be trusted. Sure you can. "Come on down, folks. Let me help you." Don't mind that big iron bar behind my back. (Lure) (You keep the crowbar well out of sight. Wait for her husband, who comes down first, turns to help her. Whack. Whack. Standing on their still-twitching bodies, you hoist yourself up into the cavity, searching for loot. Nothing but a ragged old blanket, barely intact. Well, at least you get to keep the crowbar you found. Stepping over their bodies, you head out the door Rule number one in the wastelands: don't trust anyone. Especially not you.) (Player receives a new crowbar.) Notes *Code Name: Good 1.3 *Found in Urban Hex. Category:Random Encounters